The Academy's Years
by M-Music in my head
Summary: Fionna Thorsen was your typical social outcast. She didn't talk to anyone, and most of the popular people hated her. Plus she was intimidating. But when Marshall Lee Teufel came into her life, everything changed.
1. Meeting, Fionna Thorsen

Title: The Academy's Years

Show: Adventure time with Finn and Jake (Gender-Bender and Regular)

Characters: Finn, Jake, Cake, Lord M., Lady R., Fionna, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Bubba Gumball, Bonibiel Bubblegum.

Parings: Fionna/ Marshall Lee. Cake/ Lord M. Jake/Lady R. Finn/ Marceline. Gumball/OC. Bubblegum/OC

*Page Break*

Fionna Thorsen was a loner. She just simply didn't like _people._ People were noisy. People were irritable. People were well _people. _Fionna didn't talk to people (since she was a natural quiet person.) She wasn't one to answer all the questions in the classroom (No, she left that to the-know- it-alls.) Don't get her wrong now, she wasn't dumb. She was actually a very smart girl (despise the name that has been given to her hair color.).

She just didn't like attention. She wasn't the type of girl to rock her heart out on stage, like her older brother, Finn Thorsen, girlfriend, Marceline Teufel. No she _hated _the stage. Not that she was a horrible actress, singer, dancer, musician, or anything like that. No she was actually _good_ at all of those things. She just wasn't one to _want _to attract attention. She simply hated _people and attention._

Having absolutely no friends, the young blonde sat in the back of her homeroom classroom. Today the girl wore a button down navy blue shirt that fit loosely that had a black tie wrapped under the color of the shirt., plain black pair of skinny jeans, blue and black checkered socks, her signature bunny anklet and hair pin, navy blue converse, and a simple black jacket (that zips up and haves a hood), and her hair golden blonde hair was naturally curly and hung messily around her waist. Having no make-up on, the blonde let her natural beauty show. Her sea green eyes that sometime appeared blue because of the blue rim around her irises. Her lips were a natural cherry red, no lipstick applied. Her pale skin was flawless except the freckles that were placed on her upper cheeks and nose.

The girl pulled out a book with a black cover with '_The Journal of a depressed girl.'_ (Not a real book that is sold in stores. Just a book that I wrote and did not publish) in white letters. The girl just recently purchased the book, and was currently one page 69, and the book was getting good. She took her skull bookmark out of the book and quickly started to read. After 5 minutes of reading, a hand slammed on her desk. The blonde looked up, obviously annoyed.

She saw the slender frame of Chatelaine Metorex. Chatelaine, known by Cake, and Fionna weren't currently on a good page right now. Fionna guessed that the girl wanted to be friends with Fionna (Since she _was_ her brother's best-friend cousin) but Fionna didn't want friends so she told her to leave her alone and that she didn't need any friends. The girl got mad not used to be rejected. With her boy friend by her side, Cake spat out a cold comment at Fionna.

The blonde simply ignored the girl, and went back to reading her book. The strawberry blonde got angry at this. "What the _HELL _is your problem!" the petite girl shouted. The golden blonde looked up once again taking in Cake's appearance. The strawberry blonde had on a green, blue, and white cheerleading uniform. Her short strawberry blonde hair was in two pig tails, and she had on light green converse. Fionna scrunched her nose up at the girl's appearance. Now Fionna didn't _hate_ cheerleaders, she just hated the bright colors of the uniform and how much skin it shows. Cake slammed her hand on the blonde girl's desk.

A normal person would have flinch at this, but Fionna wasn't normal. Fact, she was _far_ from normal. Fionna blankly stared at the strawberry blonde. Without uttering a word, the golden blonde gathered her stuff (which was her book, because she never took off her satchel (her backpack, which was green) with the fear of tripping over It.) and brushed past the petite girl. Fionna looked back at the girl, simply shaking her head, and heading to another corner that was in the back of the classroom, the girl sat and began reading her book once again.

*Later that day*

Fionna _hated _lunch time. There were just too _many_ people! So, Fionna packed her lunch. She made her way to a lonely stairwell, and plopped down taking an apple out of a brown paper bag. Opening her book, Fionna began to read Chapter 9 of her book. When she got to the middle of the chapter, a boy sat down to stairs in front of her. Fionna coked her head to the side. Didn't this boy notice her sitting here? Fionna let out a sigh of annoyance. The mysterious boy turned his head. It was a boy she never seen before. Was he new? She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of the boy. Grabbing her lunch bag, the girl step down the steps eventually passing the boy. "Where are you going?" the boy asked. The girl rolled her eyes. _Why are people so damn annoying?_ She thought.

Fionna just kept walking ignoring the boy's question. The boy stood up, starting to follow her. Now this boy was really annoying. "Your annoying." She simply stated, turning facing the tall boy. Once she faced him, she took in his appearance. The boy's black shaggy hair covered his deep brown eyes that had a red tint to them. He had on a dark red plaid shirt, blue jeans, with red converse (Marshall Lee's normal outfit). "And you're a bitch." The boy replied. The girl gasped. Her sea green eyes narrowed dangerously. On a normal day Fionna kept her emotions in check, today wasn't one of those days. "Who the _hell _are you?" She asked. "Marshall Lee." The boy replied. "Well, _Marshall Lee_, leave me the fuck alone. Don't ever talk to me again, and if you do I will make sure you will never have children." and with that she left.

*Finish*


	2. The Play

Title: The Academy's Years

Show: Adventure time with Finn and Jake (Gender-Bender and Regular)

Characters: Finn, Jake, Cake, Lord M., Lady R., Fionna, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Bubba Gumball, Bonibiel Bubblegum.

Parings: Fionna/ Marshall Lee Cake/ Lord M Jake/Lady R Finn/ Marceline Gumball/OC Bubblegum/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time, Tangled, or any other songs mention in this fic.

*Page Break*

Fionna sighed as she watched the drama teacher play the opening melody to "_I Have a Dream_" from the hit kid's movie _Tangled._ She tried not to laugh at the four teens that stood on the stage murdering the chorus to the inspirational song. Why was she here waiting on her turn to audition for the school's autumn play, _Tangled_?

The answer to that lovely question is that she has had the desperate need to perform after her little dispute with _Marshall Lee_. _(Shudders)_ Even his name tasted like vomit in her mouth.

Anyways, when she heard about the autumn play, she jumped at the chance to audition. She wasn't going to try out for lead or anything like that. No! She couldn't possibly have _**huge**_ role like that! No, she was trying out for a much _**smaller**_ role instead. And if she lucky she only have one line in the entire play.

"Fionna!"

The young blonde whipped her head up to see that who could possibly be brave enough to call _her_ name. Her sea green scanned the enormous auditorium. She saw the drama teacher waving his peachy pale hand, franticly. "Yes?" she replied raising one perfectly arched golden blonde eyebrow. The excited teacher motioned her on the stage. Fionna made her way on the large stage, heading towards the back.

"Uh…, Fionna, I want you to stand middle of the stage." The strawberry blonde with a pink tint teacher to it said. Fionna blushed a bright shade of red and moved to the heart stage. "I would like you sing Rapunzel's healing song for me." He said. Fionna shoot a confused look at the teacher, but he simply gave her thumbs up and told her to start. Fionna sighed, a heavy sigh, and closed her eyes, thinking about her happy place as she prepared to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fate's design_

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

There was a stunned silence when Fionna finished the beautiful song. The drama teacher smiled and a wiped tear away. "That was beautiful Fionna." He stated. Fionna smiled and started to hurry off the stage, but was stopped by the drama teacher, once again. "Fionna I would like you to say these lines." She heard the teacher say while passing her a script. Fionna eyes widened when she looked at the name that was highlighted.

_Rapunzel._

No, No, No, No! She couldn't play the lead! No! This was going against all the rules of high school! The loner was _**not**_ supposed to get the lead in the school play! Someone like Marceline should, or even Cake for all that mattered! She shook her head furiously while still staring at the paper in her pale hand. She looked up to see the stern look on the teacher's face, he was not taking no for an answer. So she decided to suck it up and stop being a sissy (as her mother put it).

She acted out a few lines, portraying the character of Rapunzel perfectly. She did not stumble over any words, even though this was her first time saying them. She did not stutter, miss read the script, or anything of that matter. She simply became Rapunzel. The teacher applauded her as she finished the last line, he had told her to do. "Marshall Lee!" the drama director shouted. Fionna's face fell at the sound of that terrible name. _Could it be a different Marshall Lee?_ She thought hopefully. Sadly, Fate didn't love her that much. The raven haired boy jumped on to the stage. "What's up, Pinky?" he asked putting his hands into his jean pockets. The teacher's face flushed and he glared at the young boy.

"Don't call me that, I am your teacher and you will respect me." The teacher said boldly. Marshall Lee just simply rolled his eyes. "Now I want you and Ms. Thorsen to sing _I see the Light_" he said. As he sat down at the baby grand piano, playing the opening melody.

(**Marshall Lee bold. **_Fionna italic. __**Both Bold and italic**__)_

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

**All those days chasing down a daydream**

**All those years living in a blur**

**All that time never truly seeing**

**Things, the way they were**

**Now she's here, shining in the starlight**

**Now she's here, suddenly I know**

**If she's here it's crystal clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go**

_**And at last I see the light**_

**And it's like the fog is lifted**

_**And at last I see the light**_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_**And it's warm and real and bright**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted**_

_**All at once, everything is different**_

_**Now that I see you**_

_**Now that I see you...**_

Fionna and Marshall Lee sang the song in perfect harmony, their voice beautifully matching creating a glorious sound making the song sound beautiful. The teacher nodded his head and dismissed the students.

Ψ

The next day Fionna looked at the cast for the autumn play. Three names stood out to her.

_Rapunzel-Fionna Thorsen _

_Flynn Rider-Marshall Lee_

_Gothel- Chatelaine Metorex_

Great. Not only she got the lead, her co stars where the two people she strongly disliked. Did fate really Hate her that much?


End file.
